A Night On The Town: Twerp Love test run
by AlwaysRunning9
Summary: This is just a test run! not the actual story! Anyways, enjoy this preview if you like. TezukaxOc and a little AtobexOC. Inspired by Nick And Norah's Infinite Playlist, our favorite ice block is to spend the weekend with his cousin who he remembers to be very sweet, shy, and quiet. Since eight years, she's changed alot. And her crazy friends are there too. out of space to say more


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Hello everyone! this is just a sort-of preview for my new story. Hopefully, this one i will actually finish... Anyways i just wanted to see what it looked like in published chapter form. I own nothing but my OC's! hopefully, ill have the real deal story out soon, for now you get just one chapter. No offense, but don't get your hopes up. I'm terribly lazy. Feel free to leave a comment of any kind.

Love, AlwaysRunning9

**Chapter 1**

At Hyotei High School

"Wow… Eight years right? Wonder if that Twerp grew up much. He sure was a pansy back then…" sighed the frizzy brown haired girl.

This was Ringo Raizaki, 17 years old, student of Hyotei High School, and best friend to Chiruhi Chikage. The latter is also 17 years old and has short, red-pink hair (not unlike Marui Bunta's from Rikkai) that swoops around her heart shaped face.

"Ringoooooooooo! Be nice to my cousin! We all used to be friends! And it's just for the weekend, so it's not that big of a deal." Chiruhi whined as she clung to her best friends arm. Which, mind you, looked odd seeing as Chiruhi was taller then her dorky-looking friend at 5"9 where as Ringo was just barely 5"7.

"I believe the word you're looking for is "tolerated". You guys were attached at the hip when we were kids and I wasn't about to lose my best friend to some pussy of a kid. He followed everything you did like a kicked puppy, Chi. But fine, if you want me to play nice, I'll play nice. Honestly though…..we have a gig at The Giant Beanbag this weekend and now I have to play baby sitter for him too? Fan-fucking-tastic." was Ringo's ever sarcastic but relenting reply.

She always bended to Chiruhi's will and was ever-lastingly protective of the taller girl, originating from when they were snot-nosed brats. Chiruhi was the standard cute girl with the pouty lips and puppy-dog eyes that you couldn't ever say no to. Pair that with her skinny lithe body, dancers legs, and nice rack, and you've got one dangerous weapon of a girl on your hands.

Chiruhi in return, looked shocked and slapped her hands on her waist in attempted superiority as she glowered at Ringo. "What do you mean YOU have to baby-sit him? He's MY cousin! I should be the one complaining here, not you!" she shouted with a huff and many hand movements that ranged from pointing at Ringo accusingly to lifted towards the sky in mock-rage to folded across her chest in defeat.

Ringo raised her eyebrow with a smirk at her comic-book action friend. "You can't even look after yourself, how do you expect to look after a whole other person? Like last weekend when I held your hair back as you puked over the toilet? Or the weekend before that when you got sick after playing in the rain? Or the weekend before that when I had to go on that stupid blind date and then help us escape it! I baby sit you all the time!"

Chiruhi glared at her smirking friend in the beginnings of a staring competition. Finally she came up with an intelligent enough retort that would definitely guarantee her win.

"DO NOT!"

"Its ok kiddo, Mommy will take care of you..." Ringo teasingly cooed as she laid a hand on Chiruhi's head to muss her hair. Said person's face began to get very red and as she opened her mouth to scream at her "Mom", a sultry narcissistic voice broke in.

"Ahn...? The mother and the child are fighting..?" 3 guesses who it was.

"ATOBE!" was shouted simultaneously by the two in question that were unaware of their audience. However Chiruhi shouted it in anger while Ringo shouted it in surprised interest.

"Yes it is Ore-sama. Now if you two are done, Ore-sama would like to know why you two are fighting?" he drawled with fake affection.

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU, PRETTY BOY?" was replied side by side with, "You call this a fight..?"

Atobe just smirked and shot back something about how pretty girls shouldn't be so rude. Especially to Ore-sama. And then to top it all off he did the whole "Kabaji?" "Usu" thing.

Chiruhi blushed before looking back at Ringo, who was laughing at his pretty girl comment. Ringo caught her stare and sighed before she held out her hand. "Truce?" Chiruhi smiled and grabbed it before launching herself onto Ringo who chuckled and swung her around in a circle a few times.

After the quick make-up session of the two, they turned to Atobe with full attention. Ish. One, who wanted him to leave NOW, and the other overlooking the two with a small knowing smile. Personally Ringo didn't mind Atobe. Sure he was flashy and vain, but he was pretty fun to hang out with most times and had great taste in music. Chiruhi, on the other hand, hated how attention-grabbing and condescending he was. Partly because, she was an attention whore herself and he stole her spotlight, and partly because it was extremely annoying after awhile.

Ringo smiled a little wider before greeting both Kabaji and Atobe nonchalantly as she started fiddling with the always tangled strings of her ear buds. "Hello Keigo and Munehiro! Wassup with you two?" she said with a deep chuckle accompanied by a frustrated curse. Finally she finally got them untangled and popped one of the buds into her left ear, leaving the right one open for conversation. Next the challenge of choosing a song presented itself.

"Nothing much and hello to you to Ringo. Chikage." The "King" replied, enunciating the use of Ringo's given name and Chiruhi's last name. (Somebody was still sore over the fight from earlier today) Seeing as it was Atobe, you'd think he would be annoyed at the fact that Ringo was splitting her attention with him and her Ipod. For one, regardless that it had only been a few months of being friends with the duo, specifically Ringo, he was used to them listening to music at all times nearly. For two, he knew she was listening to him intently anyways; she was a great multi-tasker.

Kabaji "usu-ed" to Ringo in his own form of greeting and smiled lightly. The fourth person of the group finally decided to make her presence known and cleared her throat loudly before answering to Atobe's jeer. "Hello Munehiro. Atobe." Chiruhi said, emphasizing the hello to Kabaji and the fact that she used Atobe's last name instead of first like Ringo had.

Ringo sweat dropped as a vein physically popped out on Atobe's head and the two hot heads turned to begin their daily after school argument. Yes, after school specifically. Meaning they argue at least three times a day. Ringo's incredulous face melted into an excited smile as she finally found the song she was looking for. "Ne! Munehiro! You got to check this new song out! It's fucking orgasmic!" she shouted as she jumped to his side and threw her extra ear bud into his ear. Of course he answered "Usu".

Meanwhile…..

"You should be honored Ore-sama is even talking to rebellious trash like you!"

"I feel more cursed then anything, Mr. Vanity!" she seethed back with literal sparks between the two.

"Oh Yea! The maybe I won't bother talking to you anymore!"

"That's just fine! I'll enjoy the peace and quiet! Everything already looks brighter at the thought of you gone!"

"Fuck you Chikage! Your just jealous that I'm more gorgeous then you!"

"Yea I'm sooooo jealous of you! We all know I'm prettier and better then you! So FUCK YOU!"

"Yea right, you twat! And for the record, just being around you makes me sick!" he screamed.

"Well you….you smell! Chiruhi shouted back, clearly running out of insults having used them all earlier in the day.

"What?" Atobe was taken back by this one.

"Yea. You do." She smirked. "What's that disgusting scent? Oh yea! It's I'm So Vain, I Might Be Gay by Calvin Klein!" she smiled in victory at her quick wit.

He scowled. "Better that then what you wear. What was it again? I'm A Bitch And I Know It by Dior? And I am NOT gay!"

Yes, Chiruhi Chikage reduced Atobe to a cussing pile of rage that doesn't even use his "Ore-sama" title anymore. Funny what love does to you. (Oops. Shh you didn't read that….)

Somehow, together they were louder then the music spilling into Kabaji and Ringo's ears that was loud enough to make a chair bleed. Ringo cussed good-naturedly and paused the song. "I should stop them before the authorities show up again shouldn't I?" she murmured dejectedly. "Usu" came the instant reply from her super tall friend. She hmphed before brightening up again, "But you liked the song right?" she questioned for clarification. Again, "Usu". She smiled and punched him on the arm lightly. "Damn straight bitch." She smirked. In return he let out a small smile at her ever-friendly antics.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO! WE GET IT! YOU'RE BOTH PRETTY!" she bellowed at the two as she stepped between them just as the first blow was about to be delivered via Chiruhi's small fist that honestly wouldn't have done any damage.

Quickly before they could retaliate, she spoke again. "Keigo, are you coming to see us play tomorrow night?"

"Of course Ore-sama will be there. What will you guys be playing tomorrow night?" he had already reverted back to his normal and poised self.

Without missing a beat Chiruhi answered, "That's for us to know and you to find out! However I'll give you a hint, were playing a new song written by Ringo!" in excitement and pride of her best friend, quickly forgetting the fight that had just transpired.

"Ahn..? A new song? I'm sure you won't disappoint Ore-sama, Ringo. You too, Chiruhi." He slurred suavely although you could hear the honest intention behind his voice. Especially in mentioning Chiruhi.

"Thanks Keigo" the two answered in synchronization with smiles on their faces. Ringo grinned due to her thoughts. '_Just seconds ago Kei and Chi were cussing at each other and using last names solidly. I fucking love these kids.'_

"Well Ore-sama must be going now. Ore-sama will see you two later. Let's go Kabaji." "Usu" came the usual goodbye from the two as they walked away.

Ringo waved and shouted a quick and cheerful "bye!" before turning to Chiruhi and raising an eyebrow with a knowing look.

"Shut up. Just Shut up. Don't say. A. Fucking. Word. Now what was that song you were talking about earlier..?" Chiruhi's voice came out threateningly at first but immediately switched to bubbly seconds later. Standard Chiruhi.

Ringo stuck her middle finger right in Chiruhi's face. "Fuck you bitch and it was that one by Maroon 5. One More Night!" she spat jokingly, but otherwise left the obvious topic alone. Chiruhi giggled back and swatted her finger away before belting out the first few lyrics to the song. "YOU AND I GO HARD, AT EACH OTHER LIKE WE'RE GOING TO WAR!"

Ringo grinned, chuckled, and echoed the next few lyrics back as they began walking. Who cares about all the people staring at them? They sure didn't. "YOU AND I GET ROUGH; WE KEEP THROWING THINGS AND SLAMMING THE DOORS!"

Chiruhi then jumped on Ringo's back who then proceeded to race off to the parking lot with loud and uncontrollable laughs spewing out of the both of them. Together they sang, or rather screamed, the rest of the song as the excitement for this weekend began to buzz through their veins.

Setting Switch to Seigaku High

Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syuusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, Inui Saduharu, Takashi Kawamura and Oishi Shuichiro were in the lockers after tennis practice. Aside from the lack of younger classmen, because they now were the underclassmen, things were the same as middle school, Tezuka observed. As it was a Friday, they were discussing the events they would encounter this weekend. In his head, Tezuka already knew exactly how it would play out. Fuji would be attending his cactus's, Kikumaru would be helping some member of his family or hanging out with Oishi, Inui would give a sketchy response that basically meant he was researching(stalking) somebody this weekend, Taka would be working at his fathers restaurant and Oishi would either be studying for his medical career and hanging out with Eiji. So he was unpleasantly surprised when he found himself to be completely wrong.

"Saa… I'm helping my sister and her friends with their job by photographing them. Afterwards, they are taking me with them to an after party for the shoot as a reward at one of the hottest clubs in town." Was Fuji's answer to Oishi's question. Everyone was shocked at Fuji's answer and even more, the slight boastful undertone that came with it.

"Alright nya! Go Syuusuke!" purred Eiji in a celebratory congratulations.

Fuji chuckled softly in response and thanked him. "It's really not that big of a deal. What are you doing this weekend Eiji-kun?" he asked although Tezuka could tell that Fuji was actually quite excited and even slightly nervous about his plans for the weekend.

"Nya! My older twin brother and sister are throwing a huge birthday party! A good friend of theirs from Hyotei is letting them borrow a MANSION and there's gonna be all sorts of people there from University and other high schools!" Eiji practically shrieked in exhilaration. The acrobat was even lightly bouncing up and down in place. Tezuka was thrown for a loop again although of course he didn't show it. Eiji? At a college party?

Apparently Kawamura took that moment to put his racket away so of course with the instrument in hand he shouted, "BUUUUUUURRRRRRRNING! CONGRATS MY BUOYANT FRIEND!"

"Hoi-hoi!" Eiji smiled back, thrusting out a peace sign. "Ne, Ne! What are you doing Taka-kun!" the cat-like acrobat asked in his unique, hyperactive way.

Kawamura, having put the racket away, sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and blushed lightly. "Ah..I have a date this weekend. Were g-going to a movie tonight and we're also g-going out for a picnic this Sunday. Other then that I'll be working at the restaurant this weekend…" he stammered, the blush increasing and spreading to make his ears unbelievably red.

Tezuka was puzzled for the third time in a row. Since when did Taka-san have a girlfriend? His thoughts were cut short when Oishi, of all people, shouted out.

"AH! ME TOO!" everyone silenced and looked at him. He blushed as well and lowered his gaze to the floor. "Ah..Well sort of. I-i.. Uh…you see.. I have a blind date this weekend." He muttered quietly. Eiji and Fuji both began congratulating the two going on dates this weekend as Tezuka gave a small nod to each despite his extreme astonishment. To add on to the streak of unpredictability, Inui did not make a remark about the new data he could collect from these events. Tezuka glanced at said person and discovered the spiky-haired teen actually looked a little…conflicted.

"Inui-san? Is everything alright?" called the practical and monotone voice of Tezuka. This caught the attention of everyone else who also then noticed the data man's strange behavior.

"Ah. Yes I am fine. It's just that there will be so many opportunities to collect new data this weekend…" he trailed off. Everyone flinched at the idea of him "researching" them but lightened up as they were used to Inui's usual antics by now.

"However, I am also partaking in something else this weekend so I can not take advantage of these rare circumstances." Inui finished as he seemingly made his decision and straightened up, also radiating excitement for some near event occurring over the next few days.

"WHAAAATTTTT?" was everyone's response. Even Tezuka dropped his mouth open a little… though he quickly shut it. Can't let people see you making expressions can we dear? Inui's glasses flashed and he smiled. "Yea. I'm hanging out with (1)Kyouj- I mean Yanagi-san. We're going on a road trip to visit his sister at her college dorm because he just got his license and a car. He wants to test its performance and practice his driving.. He's going to teach me to drive a little bit too."

Needless to say, the other five were stunned. It was ridiculously unlike Inui to pass up new data on his friends. And even more, he was going on a road trip? Just odd. Tezuka was officially blown away.

Eiji was the first to break the silence. "Aaaahhhh! That's so cool! I want to learn how to drive!" It seemed that the silence only need be broken before the five ex-regulars began chatting animatedly about the details concerning there weekends. Questions were fired back and forth about anything they could think of like if Oishi knew anything about the girl he was going on a date with(he had a picture of her, she was actually very pretty and also interested in medical studies), or what kind of car Yanagi had, or what the mansion that Eiji would be at looked like.

But why only five? There were six ex-regulars. The answer to that is, Tezuka was literally shocked to the point of silence. Well he was always silent, but right now, more so then usual. He couldn't believe it. The first few months of high school shaped out to be exactly like middle school, just new teachers, new classes, and he wasn't the captain anymore. Now suddenly it seemed completely different in an instant. Since when did his friends have…,for lack of a better word, lives? What had changed?

Suddenly he became aware of the quite surrounding him that was a large contrast to the loud conversation taking place seconds before. He looked around and jumped a little when he noticed they were all staring at him. Fuji had a small knowing smirk on his face, Eiji, Kawamura, and Oishi looked at him with heavy interest and..hope? Was it? And Inui looked at him quizzically. It hit Tezuka why they were looking at him like that and his suspicions were confirmed rapidly afterwards.

"Ne, Buchou what are YOU doing this weekend?" asked Eiji.

Tezuka opened his mouth to reply when he realized, '_Actually…I'm not doing anything this weekend.. at all.'_

Luckily he was spared from having to answer as the team captain shouted good job and have a nice weekend to the tennis club remaining in the locker rooms while he took his leave. Tezuka took this chance to say a quick "bye" and "have fun" to his friends as he walked briskly out of the room and towards the subway that would take him home.

The same subway he took everyday for four years now… Despite the fact that he was a known ice cube, he couldn't help but feel confused and somehow discouraged. He entered the bus and noticed a lot of the usual riders from his school weren't there. He glanced around some more to observe his surroundings and it seemed everywhere he looked, friends were grouped together and laughing and/or making plans. Many of his classmates now had cars to drive and parties or clubs to go to. Mysteriously to Tezuka, this only discouraged him more.

'_Why?'_ He couldn't help but wonder. _'What's the difference between now and a few months ago?'_ It was a question that had been popping up for some while now in his mind. At first it only surfaced very rarely but, recently he thought about it multiple times a day. He remembered how nearly all of his superiors commented on how high school would be the time of his life. To him, there was no difference. Nothing had changed in his life, so why did he feel everything had taken a 180?

He looked around some more at the accumulations of students overloading the city with energetic smiles and contagious laughter. He thought back to the locker room, and even farther to even the miniscule events of the past months since high school had began. WHAT had changed? The question was plaguing him and he knew, if he didn't figure it out soon, he'd begin loosing sleep and experiencing all sorts of down sides.

He sighed. He stopped his train of thought and started over. Why was he so upset now? Easy. The locker room. When everyone had interesting things to do this weekend and he, the ex-captain of the Seigaku middle school tennis team/arguably the most popular and good looking freshmen, had nothing to do. Now WHY did that upset him? Finally he realized. Everything HAD changed. He just hadn't noticed. Everything had been changing gradually since high school began for him and his friends. They were becoming introduced and welcomed into the new habits and behaviors of being a teenager. With being in high school, they gained much more freedom and with the age, hormones. Why hadn't he noticed? Because he was the only one that had stayed the same somehow.

All of a sudden, Tezuka Kunimitsu, the stoic and silent ice block, felt lonely. He felt isolated and left behind by his friends. Why was he the only that stayed the same? With this new revelation, Tezuka visibly frowned and stared at the ground in migraine-inducing thought. Back to his earlier thoughts, and in no way was he saying he was better then anyone else, but he had the biggest fan club anyone had ever seen. He was the student council president and now the freshmen representative. It's not like he wasn't active with school. Sure he was quiet, but he had plenty of friends. So why was everyone having fun and he wasn't? Another idea popped into his mind. Maybe it was because he never sought to be any different, perhaps? He was content with how every thing was. And why shouldn't he be? He was a simple guy and easily satisfied. But maybe that was his downfall. He never sought to be super outgoing like Eiji. He never sought to date, like Kawamura. He already fulfilled his goal for tennis during middle school so he had no incentive to improve performance at anything like Fuji and his photography. He had no interest in learning how to drive, for where would he go anyways? Before he could even stop it, he couldn't help the thought crossing his mind.

'_Am I… boring?'_ This was the biggest shock of the day, by far to Tezuka Kunimitsu. (LOL) With that, a whole flood gate of fears opened up. What if people got tired of him? What if he never changes? What if he's like this for the entire duration of high school? Or even worse, college? Were people right when they said he was too serious? Was there something wrong with him? His thoughts were cut short when he arrived at his stop with a jerk that made him stumble and nearly tip over.

As he began his trek over the last few streets to his house, he took a deep breathe. _'Calm down. Don't go jumping to conclusions.'_ He needed to relax before his brain exploded. And after all he had all weekend to think about it, right? That's right because….. because he wasn't doing anything… A frown had permanently settled on his face at this point. He had one more thought before he finally reached his home.

'_Maybe I should change…? Try to be more fun.'_

He took another deep breathe, returned his expression to the default (expressionless), and opened the door to his house…which contained pandemonium on the other side. _'Is this the right house?'_ was his immediate response. People were rushing about, clothes and words being thrown back and forth. Tezuka was about to turn around and check the address when he was stopped by his grandfather.

"Kunimitsu! Welcome home. Good that you finally arrived." Was the dusty greeting that came from his grandfather's old voice.

"Ah I'm home Ojii-san. What is going on?" Tezuka inquired, while looking warily around at his supposed parents who were running around like squirrels on a caffeine high.

"Oh this? Yes your parents suddenly got tickets for a vacation over the weekend on a cruise."

"Is that so…" the downtrodden, brown-haired boy noted with slight sarcasm. _'Great. Even my parents have something to do this weekend.'_

"Yes it is quiet sudden actually. Very good timing though, I must say. This weekend I had already planned a trip to Gen'emon's for our shogi rematch. However with your parents being gone, they invited me to stay for the duration of the weekend as well." Kunikazu explained.

'_Wow really. Way to add insult to injury…Oh well at least I'll be home alone..'_ mused the tennis player. Although, he wasn't sure whether he was happy or sad at the prospect of being more alone then he already was this weekend.

"oh Kuni-chan! You're home!" cried his ever energetic mother.

He nodded his head in response while internally sweat dropping at the high frequency of movement in his normally tranquil home.

"So have you made your decision?" She asked quickly while attempting to stuff a whole closets worth of clothes into a miniscule luggage bag.

Confused he asked, "Decision? For what?"

"Didn't your Ojii-san tell you? You're not staying home alone, so you can either go with your Ojii-san to the Sanada home, or spend the weekend with your cousin Chiruhi." That was his dad.

"I was getting to that!" came a distant shout in the background followed by a series of small coughs that could only identify his grandfather.

The first thought our protagonist had was, _'Fuck'_. The second was _'shit'_ and finally, after a picture of him hanging out with Sanada Genichirou popped into his mind, he thought _'HELL NO'_.

Literally five seconds after the choice was proposed, he answered curtly. "I'll go to my cousin's house." In the back of his mind, he was a little put down at the thought that despite him being ridiculously obedient and responsible AND In high school, he still wasn't allowed to stay home alone for very long. If he were anyone but himself, he would definitely be pouting and attempting to argue his way out of the situation. But no, Tezuka Kunimitsu was a good child.

"Good! Now go get packed! We are leaving in ten minutes!" hollered the combined voices of his impossibly energetic parents.

He hung his head and agreed with defeat laced in his voice as he walked up the stairs to pack his things. So much for figuring things out this weekend…. As a side note he wondered how his cousin was. It had been about 8 years since they had seen each other. She probably hadn't changed much. She was a lot like him, obedient and responsible. He vaguely remembered a soft smiling girl with plain brown hair. This weekend probably wouldn't amount to much. He only hoped that he could come up with a solution to his "problem".

Scene Change to Chiruhi's House

"Dude I am so fucking hungry. Where's foooood!" Was Ringo's first and foremost thought the second she walked in through the overly fancy double doors that led to Chiruhi's house.

"You know where the kitchen is dumbass." Responded the red head automatically as she chucked her backpack into the living room and made her way to the large stereo system that had its own wall.

"I'm thinking spicy ramen noodles…." Ringo sang out in thought as she poured through the extensive kitchen pantry.

"No. You ALWAYS eat spicy ramen. Besides I'm hungry too and I'm not eating something spicy.. Noodles sound good though. Maybe chow-mein?" mumbled the taller girl as she searched for a good song to play off of Ringo's Ipod.

"Ew. I've had Panda Express like thirty times this week!" Ringo whined. After having second thoughts she shouted out again. "How bout spaghetti?"

Chiruhi paused in thought, accidentally clicking the play button on the music device connected to four very large, good-quality, speakers.

Suddenly, a few familiar guitar riffs blasted out of the boxes, followed by classic lyrics. The sound itself was enough to knock Chiruhi to the floor.

"JUST TAKE THOSE OLD RECORDS OFF THE SHELF! I'LL SIT AND LISTEN TO THEM BY MYSELF!" Bob Seger's voice boomed.

"Hell yea man! Good song! TODAY'S MUSIC AIN'T GOT THE SAME SOUL! I WANT THAT OLD TIME ROCK AND ROLL!" voiced the resident dork in approval. Unable to help herself, she began moving her hips and lips in time with music accompanied by arm pumping and head banging as she slid and boogied into the living room where her fallen friend lay.

Chiruhi, having been stunned and floored simultaneously, came back to life, jumped up, and started rocking out with her best friend. "I haven't heard this song in forever! The music has spoken! Spaghetti we shall have!" she shrieked in sudden liveliness. How that made sense, no one knows but, Ringo agreed and rocked her way back into the kitchen, followed by the jiggling, wiggling girl with pink hair.

They semi-calmed down as Ringo mentally planned out what need be done to make spaghetti. She then jumped into a stance like a lunge but with her upper body tilted up and hands raised in a superman flex with awkward determination. "First, my lovely assistant! We shall need a pot!"

Chiruhi, being a weirdo as well, played along by straightening up and saluting soldier style. "YES MA'AM!" They promptly burst out giggling (Ringo smirked. She doesn't giggle) before beginning to look for said pots. Which, with a huge kitchen, could prove difficult to find for the two. After ten minutes of failure, Ringo was reduced to a mass of cursing and Chiruhi sank to a miserable pile on the ground and began to tear up at the thought of delayed food. By now, everything had been torn out of the kitchen shelves and was scattered all over the kitchen floor. Luckily, they did found the noodles and the sauce so that was a few things off the checklist.

Chiruhi sniffed. "Spaghettiii…." Ringo glanced at her crying friend and cursed again, angry that Chiruhi was unhappy albeit, a little dramatic. She huffed and fell backwards on her back. She closed her eyes and let out a long "Fuuuuuuccckkkkkkk I'm hungry" that was part sigh, part phrase. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDING ME!"

Chiruhi's head bolted up from its previous position on her knees. "What?" she questioned her pissed off friend with a slight head tilt to the left. Ringo then started laughing loudly and bent over to clutch her stomach with an out stretched hand pointing at the ceiling. This only perplexed Chiruhi more so finally she looked to where her hysterical friend was pointing, to see all sorts of pots and pans hanging from a ceiling rack about five feet above their heads. Her mouth formed an O, before she started jumping up and down, cheering. "Yay! Yay! Spa-ghet-ti! Yay! Yay! Spa-ghet-ti!" Ringo, who stopped laughing and was wiping the tears from her eyes, pet the excited Chiruhi on the head a few times before dragging over a chair to get one of the pots down.

She reached and reached, but was constantly just a little off. Frustrated again, she jumped and, to her satisfaction, nabbed the one she wanted. However, in grabbing the pot, the entire rack fell, sending Ringo to the ground to be pummeled by metal pots and pans of all sizes. After about two consecutive minutes of Ringo being pounded by metals objects, she stood up, dusted herself off, picked up a big pot, and smiled. "Got it." She grinned, as she handed it to Chiruhi who was half in shock, half laughing her ass off from Ringo's impassiveness.

They then took the pot to the sink to fill it with water, which was no problem. The problem presented itself in somehow moving the heavy pot of water back across the kitchen over to the stove. Together, they each grabbed a handle and lifted it up. "HEAVE!" shouted Ringo. "HO!" echoed Chiruhi. Halfway there, Chiruhi slipped on a box of pop tarts and the both fell to the ground, water splashing into the air and landing gracefully on the two floored girls with a resounding slap.

"ow…" the moaned in unison. "It is NOT that hard to cook spaghetti goddamnit! We will get this!" Ringo blurted out. Grabbing Chiruhi's hand and yanking her up, she went to fill the pot again. This time, despite water being all over the floor too, they maneuvered around the food boxes, silverware, and pots and pans that littered the floor to reach their destination. The stove.

"YEA! FUCK YOU!" they both shouted in variations, while doing a happy victory dance. The process after that went smoothly aside from Ringo repeatedly setting some dry noodles on fire for fun. Finally, they sat down at the table to eat, each with bucket-sized bowls of spaghetti and a bath tubs worth of leftovers. The smiled content and proud as they raised their first bite to their mouths when a new song came on.

"OH BABY BABY. OH BABY BABY. OH BABY BABY, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, THAT SOMETHING WASN'T RIGHT HERE? OH BABY BABY, HOW COULD I HAVE LET YOU GO, AND NOW YOUR OUT OF SIGHT, YEA."

The froze. Chiruhi slowly lowered her chop sticks and glared. "Dude. What. The. Fuck.?"

Ringo grinned. "Come on, it's a classic! It's not that bad!" she paused and then started singing along. "I need to know now, Oh becau-use! My loneliness is killing me! And I-iii, I must confess, I still believe, still beli-ieve! When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a siii-iii-iiign! Hit me baby one more time!"

"It's fuckin terrible! Why would you even own this song?" Chiruhi screamed at her melodious friend.

"It is not! It's funny!" she challenged back.

"No it's going off!" the disturbed girl declared as she stood to her feet.

Ringo stood up quickly after. "You wouldn't dare…" The glared at each other from opposite sides of the table.

Chiruhi made the first move and dashed in the direction of the stereo, Ringo right behind her. The brown-haired heroin snatched the back of Chi's shirt and yanked her to the ground, as she herself ran forward to protect her beloved song, all the while wailing the song lyrics obnoxiously. Chiruhi with quick reflexes, grabbed Ringo's foot which made said girl trip and crash to the ground in the pot pile. Chiruhi attempted to crawl forward on all fours quickly when the girl covered in cook ware used her downfall to her advantage by shoving a large pot over the current leaders head. Chiruhi screamed in frustration as Ringo sprinted to the speakers, knocking over several chairs and the couch in the progress.

"HA!" she taunted in triumph. "Now the song is on a loop! Enjoy listening to Britney for the next few hours."

Chiruhi, having gotten the pot hat off (lol pot hat), stood and narrowed her eyes dangerously at the Ipod in Ringo's hand. Her straight line of a mouth curved into a sadistic smile as she got an idea. Ringo internally flinched. _'What has she got planned…'_

The red head turned around, grabbed a handful of her spaghetti, and with full force, threw it at Ringo who received the blow with her face.

Ringo stood still for a second and Chiruhi smiled in her own victory until Ringo set down her Ipod calmly, and raised a hand to wipe the noodles off her glasses. On her face, was a similar sadistic smile. The two stared down, their expressions morphing into twin mischievous grins. "This means war."

They rocketed off to opposite sides of the kitchen, grabbed they're buckets of spaghetti and ducked into hiding behind the large center table. Britney Spears voice continued playing in the background, indeed on a loop. Ringo looked at the fridge behind her, hoping to catch a reflection of Chiruhi's movements, nada. She peeked slowly around the right corner of the table and then the left side, nada. _'where is she…'_ her thoughts were cut short as her enemy released a war cry and dove to the left behind a cabinet door while throwing spaghetti at Ringo. After that, Ringo gave a similar battle cry and leapt at her poorly hidden friend for revenge.

They chased each other around the kitchen in circles, pelting each other with spaghetti, and shrieking, followed by "take that-s" or "fuck you-s". This went on until they collapsed near the puddle of water that was spreading over the tile floor, panting for breath, buckets empty, Hit me baby one more time STILL playing in the background, and covered head-to-toe in the delicious meal, kitchen included.

"That. Was freaking awesome." Ringo struggled to say. "Agreed" replied her equally worn out friend. Five minutes later, still laying on the ground, Ringo got another idea.

"Hey, Chiruhi."

"What?" she inquired curiously.

"How do you feel about the words, Spaghetti Slip-n-Slide?" the former asked with a wide grin. Silence. Then a scramble from both to get up as they laughed and called dibs on who's first. They kicked all the pans out of the way, along with the food boxes to clear a tile pathway of about 20ft long that was covered in water and spaghetti. For good measure, they threw down some more sauce and noodles. With the run way all set up, they were ready to go. Of course both wanted to go first, but neither would back down.

"It was my idea! I go first!"

"It's my house! I go first!"

"I practically live here! Me first!"

"I'm taller and older, me first!"

"Fuck you! I called dibs!"

They scowled at each other before Ringo sighed. "YAY! ME FIRST!" Chiruhi cheered.

"Woah there, I didn't say you could go first, kiddo." Chiruhi frowned. "Then wha-" "Together." Interjected Ringo. This caused both to smile as they joined hands and faced the spaghetti slide way. They backed up a few steps, before running and diving into the mess while cracking up merrily. They then took turns running and slipping through noodle heaven, having the time of their lives, when they heard a knock on door. Not even bothering to stop their antics, they kept screaming and laughing after shouting "Just come on in!"

"It's probably just those two anyways" justified Ringo as she backed up a little more then usual, preparing for an extra showy slide.

"Probably" replied Chiruhi from where she was sitting on the middle table, semi-dancing to the "terrible" song by Britney Spears. "But I feel like we're forgetting something…" she said delightfully while clapping to the song and cheering on her best friend.

Ringo then chose to dash forward, and jump so she was sliding forward on her knees and leaning back. For shits and giggles, she screamed the lyrics playing at the time which of course were, "HIT ME BABY MORE TIME!" with all her might. Chiruhi abruptly burst out laughing and fell off the table, landing on Ringo, who was also laughing hysterically.

Suddenly they're bout of snickers and guffaws was cut short when someone cleared their throat. From the floor they looked up at the intruder who turned out to be an unfamiliar-but-still-sort-of-familiar boy with brown hair and glasses staring down at them in mild confusion with a hint of annoyance. Everyone went quiet as the two girls stared at the boy who had just appeared before them, aside from the music STILL playing in the background for its 12th encore.

The stranger cleared his throat again and made direct eye contact with Ringo. He then bowed and recited his polite greeting in usual monotone. "Konbanwa Chikage-san, Arigatou for letting me stay this weekend."

The two girls on the floor reacted to this similarly, with shock and recognition. Chiruhi dropped her mouth open and Ringo's eyes opened a fraction wider, still not quite processing the situation but almost there. It was the latter that spoke first. "What?"

Tezuka shifted uncomfortably and fought a sigh from escaping.

"Ah.. It's been awhile Chiruhi-san. It's me Tezuka Kunimitsu. Were you not informed about my being here for the weekend?" he slowly suggested.

"No I got that. You're that twerp. What I wanna know is why the fuck your staring at me?" Ringo spat. To her, this meant the fun was over. Time for babysitting duties… Chiruhi on the other hand, realized what was going on and promptly burst out laughing and rolling on the floor.

The other two started at her outburst. Tezuka frowned a little and ignored her previous statement, not quite understanding what she meant. "Is your friend ok, Chiruhi-san..?" he questioned warily. Ringo, who had been watching her friend freak out, whipped her head around to face Tezuka. "What did you just- OH!" finally getting it, Ringo also began laughing. However, being the sarcastic sport she was, she not only laughed but, she pointed at him too.

"You!-hahaha- you thi-haha-you think I'm!- hahaha!" she attempted to speak.

His frown deepened. "What." He asked slightly maliciously.

They both laughed a little more before stopping and wheezing. Our heroin recovered first, stood up, stared him in the face and smirked with one hand on her hip. "I don't know what's funnier. The fact that you think I'M Chiruhi or the fact that after eight years, your still a pussy. Oh, but your disgustingly polite too now. How nice." She purred mockingly.


End file.
